Skuggans hemlighet
by Lalehlover
Summary: Leanna har levt i Forks i hela sitt liv. Inget händer utan allt står still för henne. Men plötsligt händer det. Varför får hon allt fler mardrömmar, och vem är den mystiska killen som förföljer henne i både sinnet och i verkligheten?


Del. 1 Förslaget

Leanna. Leanna Sarah Allen. Det var namnet de givit mig.

Jag bor i en liten stad kallad Forks. En liten stad i delstaten Washington. Här är vi ständigt täckt av moln och piskande regn, och jag har bott här i hela mitt liv. Jag har inte sett särskilt mycket utanför det, och går i Forks High School.

Jag bet på blyertspennan hektiskt. Som om det skulle gå lättare, med uppgiften.

I skolan försöker jag hänga med så gott det går.

– Idag då?, frågade Carmen i hopp om svar.

– Kanske, svarade jag, nästan bara för att göra henne frustrerad.

Hon jämrade sig och masserade fingrarna i håret. Jag hade alltid känt en viss avund på de lockarna.

– En utflykt eller något, jag vet att du vill!, min bästa vän vickade på stolen, och jag ville för ett ögonblick att hon skulle ramla. Men jag avbröt mina tankar. Hon stirrade med sina klara gröna ögon.

– Vart då?, jag tvekade men var nyfiken.

– Stranden, parken, jag vet inte..? Fast hon såg ut att ha andra planer i tankarna.

– Ja!, skrek hon utan förvarning så halva klassen vände sig om.

– Kommer du ihåg? Skogen där vi alltid var som små. Vi kan väll bara hänga där ett tag?

Jag tänkte efter vilken hon menade. Orkade inte höra hennes gälla röst mera. Och slog till för det.

– Visst, men du tar käket.

– Mm! Hon gick tillbaka till sin plats och såg längtande på klockan.

Resten av dagen svepte förbi. Lektion efter lektion. Sakta men säkert. Såg inte särskilt fram emot eftermiddagen, i en snårig skog. Men hade ändå inget bättre för mig.

Vi tog bussen. Det kändes för trångt för att vara Forks, men jag kanske bara misstog mig.

Jag hade inte förväntat mig något, men när vi började vanka omkring, blev jag så upprymd. Allt var så stort. Aldrig varit på ett sådant vackert ställe! Solen lyste igenom barrträden, och en liten mus sprang kvickt in i ett hål. Granarna hade en sprakande grön färg, och ett lyster som om det var retucherat. Ville bara sova i den mjuka, fuktiga mossan. Carmen var like fånig som jag och la sig ner bredvid mig. Hon tog tag i min hand. Och kramade om den hårt.

Som om vi snart skulle skiljas åt. Jag släppte handen. Tittade upp i himlen, och bekymrade mig över att jag inte skulle kunna spara det. Spara alla livets vackra bilder i en byrå och njuta av dem till livets slut. Vi satt där en stund och pratade bara lite. Snart plockade hon fram en deckare, och började läsa. Själv så slumrade jag till lite, men vaknade sedan av en hackspett, som hackade liksom en klocka. Tick, tack.

Jag koncentrerade i stället på att pilla i mitt halmblonda, vanliga hår.

Ville se mycket mera. Orkade inte stanna kvar, om man nu kunde se mer av detta! Mina ben ville rusa igenom allting. Ville undersöka allt, utifall jag missat något. Som att hälsa på alla.

Alla stammar, stenar o.s.v. Ingen skulle bli utstött!

– Kom nu!, sa jag och reste mig raskt upp, och räckte fram handen.

– Jag har precis börjat, och vi har inte ens ät...

– Kom nu!, sa jag och drog upp henne mitt i en mening.

Hon log mot mig, med det där finaste leendet. Sedan hörde vi något knaka, och prassla. Hjärtat dunkade plötsligt hårdare.

Del. 2 Det kalla mötet

Vi vände oss båda om, och sökte med blickarna efter någon, eller något.

Hon greppade min svala hand igen, och viskade något obetydligt. Men jag tyckte hon sa:

– Vad gör vi nu?

Nu hörde vi steg, som närmade sig. Vi började nästan backa, när vi inte såg var det var.

Den steg fram. En oskyldig ren. Renen stirrade på oss, med en skarp blick, och försvann i nästa sekund kvickt in i skogen igen.

– Du blev visst skärrad va?, nästan skrek hon i örat på mig, med ett roat flin.

– Visst, sa jag och vi började genast inse det komiska.

– Kom nu Leanna. Vi går längre in. Det kanske kommer mer rovdjur på vägen!

Vi började nästan knuffas av lycka. Men det var något innerst inne som oroade mig. Visste frustrerat inte varför. Men det skulle hända något. Och det snart!

Vi vankade omkring i kanske en timme. Sedan insåg vi båda att vi glömt väskorna. En ofrivillig tung suck, flög från min mun.

– Vi tävlar dit!, hojtade hon ivrigt.

– Hur kan du ha sån energi? Och svaret, nej, tvekade sedan att springa efter, när hon plötsligt rusade iväg. Vad tänkte hon på? Den galnaste av alla i skolan, hade på något sätt råkat bli min bästa-vän!

– Hördu, du kommer inte att hitta!, ropade jag. Hon kom inte tillbaka, och jag halvsprang efter henne. Tills jag insåg att jag var vilse.

Visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Stanna, springa. Eller bara klampa omkring klumpigt på den snåriga stigen. Carmen hade alltid haft bra lokalsinne. Så jag litade dumt nog på att hon skulle hitta mig. Jag väntade.

Sedan kom oron tillbaka. Och jag tyckte jag såg något. Såg säkert i syne, för jag vände mig

om och det var borta.

Det fanns en äng inte långt borta, och jag vandrade dit. Med trötta, tunga steg. Jag tror det var oron som växte, och gjorde det så svårt att gå.

Jag la mig ner på den fuktiga ängen, och såg upp i himlen. Tänkte ett tag bara, och gjorde en bisarr knut på ett oskyldigt halmstrå.

Det stod plötsligt en ung man på andra sidan, det stora området. Jag ryckte först till av förvåning. Men var ändå hoppfull över att kanske få hjälp.

Oron. Tog över allt i samma ögonblick. Och det verkade som han ledde den. Men jag skulle vara modig. Jag reste mig upp, och darrade häftigare. Vad ville han? Och varför stirrade han sådär på mig? Han stod i en ställning som nästan ansågs som anfall. Han var kall, blek som marmor, och det var det bronsfärgade håret som man märkte först av allt.

Nu var han helt plötsligt tio meter längre fram. Sprang han så snabbt, eller flög han fram?

Visste inte vad som skulle hända, men jag såg han som ett hot. Jag svalde ofrivilligt, rädd att han skulle höra. Men jag försökte samla hopp i hjärtat och sa:

– Vem är du?, rösten sprack på sista ordet, och jag insåg aldrig att jag viskade.

Han vände för första gången blicken. Ett litet flin syntes ur mungiporna, och han svarade tydligt:

– Ditt sista möte, människa.

Jag reagerade först inte. Av chock antagligen, och ryste hur han betonade ordet "människa".

Han började stirra igen. Mer intensivt än förut, och såg på mig, som ett byte. Hanns ögon glödde röda. Och ropade på mig.

– Varför?, sa jag högre, i hopp om att få det överstökat.

Han drog in luft genom näsan, och varje kropp spändes. Hans uttryck var obeskrivligt. Och han sa:

– För att jag måste! Ditt blod..., sa han bara och smålog igen.

Jag backade nervöst. Men efter några steg var han genast framför mig. Och log inte mer.

Men istället fick han ett helt nytt uttryck. Jag måste ha sett fel. Men jag såg... kärlek i ögonen.

Nu var han på gränsen! Jag kände hans iskalla knogar möta milt min kind, och jag kokade av ursinne. De perfekta läpparna snuddade vid mina, när jag samlade all min kraft. Och slog honom rätt i ansiktet. Jag kunde inte andas på någon sekund, när jag stirrade efter hans reaktion. Först ingenting...sedan morrade han, och han lyckades inte behärska sig mera.

Del. 3

Han tog tag om min hals, i ett pressande grepp. Och jag kastades i luften, och dunsade hårt mot marken med huvudet först. Jag trevade på huvudet. Jag kände blodet rinna från huvudet, och först då insåg jag smärtan. Det gjorde ont. Men när jag såg han närma sig, ignorerade jag det bara. Det var viktigare att fly.

Eller i alla fall försöka. Han gick långsamt. Visste inte varför. Vad väntade han på? Han såg mer behärskad ut än förut. Smärtan tog tag i huvudet igen, för det gick inte att ignorera.

Hopplöst kravlade jag mig bort. Det gjorde för ont för att göra något annat. Jag visste längst inne ändå, att jag skulle misslyckas. Helt plötsligt stannade han. Iakttog mitt sätt att ta sig fram, och såg. Ja nästan medlidande, när hans blick mötte huvudet.

– Vart ska du?, frågade han, samtidigt som han gick och satte sig på huk framför mig.

Han väntade på ett svar, men jag ville inte svara! Ville inte lyda honom. Jag skulle ändå dö.

Jag bara fnös till svar. Och gömde ansiktet bland håret.

– Du?, han ville något men jag brydde mig inte.

Han tog hastigt tag om mitt långa, blonda hår som ett rep, och höll fast mig i ett järngrepp. Hans glödande fladdrande , röda ögon stirrade i mina.

Och han kysste mig. Han började andas häftigare, och ansträngde sig av behärskning.

Varför? Varför måste en människa ens få uppleva det här?

Jag slet och drog mig för livet. För detta. Detta var hemskare än smärta!

Tillslut bet jag honom hårt i läppen. Han verkade inte märka något, men började kyssa våldsammare. Ju mer jag försökte, desto mer hopplöst kändes allt.

Sedan skrek jag bara, och kämpade mer! För det här skulle inte hända. Fick inte hända!

Han släppte greppet. Jag rusade upp. För fort, allt blod snurrade i huvudet. Och jag blev lite yr. Han satt kvar, och andades in. Men nu med en annan reaktion. Han blundade, slog sedan upp ögonen lömskt.

– Vi får visst besök, sa han sammanbitet och reste sig igen.

Min blick vandrade ängsligt över ängen. Och från skogen kom ingen mindre än Carmen.

Först var hon alltför ivrig, för att se honom.

– Där är du ju!, var fan har du varit!, men smart som jag är hittade jag dem!

Hon visade upp väskorna stolt. Hon reagerade inte på att han närmade sig!

– Carmen, sa jag med öm röst. Hennes ansikte ryckte till, när ögonen äntligen såg. Jag vacklade fram, och återfick modet.

– Du rör henne inte!, Carmen försvinn! Nu!, röt jag av raseri.

– Leanna ditt huvud. Vad? Hennes blick gled till hans sida, och hennes ögon blixtrade, men rörelserna var osäkra. Hon försökte försvara mig tappert.

– Vem är du, och vad har du gjort med henne?

Han gick fortare mot henne, med stadigare steg. Hans näsborrar vidgades. Och han fortsatte framåt.

– Carmen SPRING!, skrek jag med fasa av vad som skulle hända.

Hon släppte väskorna och staplade sig från hotet, med ett chockat ansiktsuttryck.

Mitt huvud kändes plågande tungt, när jag pressade ena handen mot den. Och fortsatte att varna henne. Mannen blottade tänder. Och Carmen rusade in i skogen. Han löpte efter henne in bland träden. Mitt hjärta bankade onaturligt, när jag sedan insåg tystnaden. Sedan såg jag dem, men jag kunde inte urskilja rörelserna bland de mörka tallarna. Jag hörde plötsligt Carmen skrika gällt av smärta. Rösten kvävdes sedan tvärt. Jag kände hur tårarna långsamt började bildas. Jag föll ihop, och väntade på min tur. Min tur att dö. Jag kände en viss avund av att Carmen redan fått det gjort. Att vara beredd på det på det. Redan veta att livet snart nått sitt slut. Jag hann knappt resonera om det, förens han var tillbaka. Han såg värre ut än förut. Besatt som han var, gick han mot mig med fientlig blick. För han verkade inte vara nöjd med ett mord!

– Vänta!, inte här, inte nu. Räck-räcker det inte?, sa jag med uppspärrad blick, i väntan på svar.

Hans ögon började flamma. Och han morrade instinktivt mot mig.

Nu var det tydligen dags.

Han tog ett rejält språng, och kastades över mig av raseri. Han grep hårt om min hals, så att jag skulle kvävas. Mitt ömma hjärta slog hårdare. Och jag kämpade med andningen. Han viskade sedan i mitt öra, nästan ohörbart:

– Nu är det din tur.

Som om jag inte var beredd på det, från första början.

Plötsligt högg det till. Först bara chock, sedan ren tortyr. Det svidande bettet brann i en evighet. Mitt hejdlösa skrik, trängde knappt igenom branden. Branden genomträngde allt.

Just då var döden ett tilltalande alternativ. Och jag trodde att allt var slut.

Sedan vaknade jag.

DEL 4

Jag vaknade med ett ryck, och stirrade förvirrat omkring mig i mörkret. Och försökte samla mig.

Försökte övertyga mig själv om att det bara var en dröm. Men det dröjde ändå lång tid tills pulsen övergått till det normala. Stirrade länge på digitalklockan. Försökte urskilja det starkt , lysande siffrorna. Klockan var närmast fyra. Jag steg upp, för att jag visste att jag ändå inte skulle kunna somna om. Ville inte tänka på drömmen. Fast kunde inte låta bli. Den var så tydlig. Så detaljerad och verklig. Försökte minnas en anledningen till, varför jag drömde... om en vampyr.

Men jag ville glömma det. Ville få ur alla strömmande tankar. Jag vacklade mig fram till badrummet. Trevade efter lampan, och bländades av ljuset. Duschen väckte mig en aning, och jag kände mig lite bättre till mods. Jag tänkte länge på klädvalet för att fördriva tiden. Men blev ändå likt det vanliga. Jag kastade en snabb blick ut genom fönstret, och det var fortfarande becksvart. Sedan möttes min blick av gamla bilder, som mamma samlade i ett album. Tog upp den närmaste bilden.

Jag kände knappt igen mig själv. Trots att det bara var ett par år sedan.

14 år.

Så ung och obekymrad. Livet lekte, och jag trivdes rätt bra, okunnig om livet. Fast livet lekte i en inbäddning av oro. Visste inte riktigt, men det var något som saknades. En oro, som jag inte hade en blekaste aning om varför.

Jag tittade närmare. Jag hade färgen kvar från sommaren. Mitt hår satt uppsatt i en slarvig hästsvans. Jag skrattade, och skrattet var äkta. Fräknarna fanns där, och det hoppfulla ögonen omringat av lätt mascara. Jag ville vinka tillbaka till det förflutna, ett ögonblick.

På nästa bild var mamma och pappa. De höll om varandra som ett evigt par. Teresa som alltid varit smått galen, räckte barnsligt ut tungan. Det blonda håret var från hennes sida, och alla tyckte vi var så lika. Jag själv jämförde mig alltid mer med pappas personlighet. Michael flinade bara mot mamma. Hans mörka ögon omgavs av skrattrynkor. Och hans kastanjebruna lockar snuddade hans kind. Båda såg sig likt ut.

De flesta klasskamraterna hade förändrats. Vissa stannade kvar, andra skildes man från.

Men Carmen stannade alltid.

Bilden av Carmen påminde mig igen om drömmen. Fick plötsligt starkt behov av att träffa henne. Ville känna lättnaden av att se henne, och berätta om allt. Det värkte av längtan. Min blick slogs åter igen till klockan. Jag stönade högt. Men hade god tid på mig att noga, blicka alla bilderna varsamt.

Åt sedan frukost. Pussade min lillebror Oliver på hjässan, och gav mig iväg.

Jag gick genom korridorerna med en väldig fart.

En lättad suck, flög från min mun.

När jag såg Carmen delta i samtalet, och svängde med sina clementin färgade lockar. Jag log för mig själv, när jag låste upp skåpet och sneglade på schemat. Min lättnad var ohejdbar. Och jag plockade fram biologi boken, med glädje. Jag berättade inte om drömmen. Det fick vänta.

– Hej, hej!, sa jag med lite för mycket entusiasm.

– Hej Lea, vad gjorde du egentligen i natt?, sa hon och betraktade mig skarpt. Edna och Karen var bara halvt intresserade av diskussionen, och började småprata om något annat. Jag själv visste inte hur trött jag verkligen såg ut. Och svarade med en vit lögn.

– Blev besatt av en bok.

Hon muttrade bara till svar.

Jag försökte koncentrera mig, enbart på ämnet. Men roterade jämt och ständigt blicken till det frostiga fönstret. Jag stirrade på detaljerna som kylan skapat. Och hittade nästan ett mönster. Men väcktes snart av en knackning på ryggen. Karen såg på mig med ett halvhjärtat leende.

– Grupparbete, vi två?, frågade hon.

– Visst, sa jag och lät lite förbryllad, över att hon frågade. Karen och jag hade aldrig passat ihop. Hon var den typen som, övertygade. Typen som omedvetet ödslade tid på att vara en sådan jäkla bitch. Att vi var grannar hade ingen betydelse. Redan som små, började fientligheten växa mellan oss. Föräldrarna föste jämt ihop oss. Det var nog det som jämt frustrerat henne. Att jag inte svepte med. Att jag aldrig såg något avundsvärt av henne.

Men insåg snart att jag var den ända lediga. De flesta hade redan börjat, med stor entusiasm, medan vissa bara visade motvilja, och ytliga rörelser. Jag samlade mig lite och fokuserade.

– Ok, SO.

Resten av dagen flöt på som vanligt. Jag funderade på att alla dagar, oftast innehöll samma mening. Dagarna ser likadana ut. Åtminstånde i skolan.

Man går dit, går hem. Men så är väll antagligen livet.

Fast vissa trivs så, ex mamma är lycklig vad hon än gör. Man kanske ska leva så? Egentligen skulle allt se mycket lättare ut om man omedvetet alltid, ser positivt.

Borde lättare sagt. Man borde studsa ur sängen redo för nya utmaningar, man borde gå fram till någon man älskar och bara säga det, man borde vara normal. Borde, borde, borde!

Men vem fan gör det? Inte jag i alla fall.

Medan jag grubblade på detta, gick jag med i strömmen, ner för de långa trapporna. De evighetslånga trapporna, kändes det som. Störde mig på de bleka, tomma väggarna. Tills det kom en ny färg, nästa våning. Den ljusblåa färgen, var lite bättre.

Men jag var ändå inte nöjd. Och jag fick stor lust att måla om hela skolan, och renovera en del. Få lite fräschare stil på detta high school. Kanske nya skåp också?

Eftersom mina patetiska tankar styrde åt ett helt annat håll, avbröt jag mig själv med en välbekant fråga:

– Vad ska du göra idag, då?, sa jag, och koncentrerade mig på de markerade trappstegen, för att inte snubbla.

– Inget särskilt tror jag.

Jag fick rätt tillfälle.

– Haru lust att göra något?, frågade jag.

– Kanske, sa hon kort och tänkte efter.

– Jag vet! En utflykt!, skrek hon nästan av förväntan. Och hennes gröna ögon var uppspärrade på mig. Jag kunde inte kväva denna glädje.

– Har jag något val?, sa jag med ett flin.

– Nej, svarade hon retsamt.

– Frågan är bara vart.

Jag gav henne den tid hon behövde, men snart så flög redan hennes svar ur hennes ivriga mun, som inte gick att stoppa.

– Nu så!, kommer du ihåg skogen? Där vi alltid var som små. Vi kan väll bara hänga där ett tag?, eller, vad säger du?

Jag uppfattade orden som ett värkande plågande slag. Jag stannade mitt i trappan, och gick närmare armstödet, med mina svajiga ben.

Jag rynkade på pannan förbryllad av orden, som på något vis var detsamma som sagts i drömmen. Men försökte samla mig, för att inte skapa

alltför mycket oro i hennes chockade ögon.

– Vad är det?, frågade hon, men jag besvarade inte frågan som jag borde.

– Nej inget, kom bara på att jag glömt gympakläderna. Carmen såg på mig och himlade med ögonen.

– Du är verkligen sämst på att ljuga, vet du det. Så försök inte ens. Vad är det?, upprepade hon.

– Inget, sa jag och hon orkade tydligen inte mer. För nästa ämne ville hon hellre ha svar på.

– Och?

– Va?, undrade jag.

– Ska du följa med i eftermiddag?, frågade hon och verkade irriterad av mina svar.

Jag kände att en våg av obehag kom när jag tänkte på skogen, och drömmen. Men nyfikenheten var ändå ohejdbar. Tvingade mig själv att inse att det bara var en dröm. Varför skulle jag då av en anledning inte gå dit? En dröm, ingen fara. Övertygade jag mig själv innan svaret. Men var dumt nog, rysligt nyfiken!

– Visst, försökte jag säga oberört.

– Då säger vi så!, repeterade hon och tog kvicka steg ner till närmaste kamrat.

Så som i drömmen så tog vi såklart bussen. Molnen verkade skingra sig, och det såg ut att bli sol, för en gångs skull. Här i Forks var regn inte direkt överraskande. Men man hade vant sig vid det, nu efter alla år.

Och trångt var det, alldeles för trångt för att vara Forks. Men vädret antagligen. Det tog längre tid än vad jag väntat mig, och Carmen nästan stampade av sin iver.

– Du tog med kameran va?, sa hon och greppade i luften efter den.

– Som vanligt, ja, konstaterade jag. Och hon kände sig lite lättsammare.

Bussen stannade kort efter, och vi släntrade ut i skogsvandring. Mossan var fortfarande fuktig från morgonens skur.

Men solen tittade så småningom fram. Och det gladde mig.

Den här gången var det hon som la sig ner. Jag följde exemplet och låg snart bredvid.

Nu var det jag som kramade om hennes hand. Hon släppte den och handen fördes med boksidorna av en deckare istället. Jag slöt ögonen och fick chans att tänka klart.

För OM det här blir ungefär som drömmen. Så borde jag antagligen kunna se in in framtiden! Det gällde bara en sak. Att minnas. Att minnas drömmar, i detalj hade aldrig fungerat. Jämt och ständigt hade jag försökt minnas. För när det var som härligast, ville jag aldrig släppa det. Ville behålla de allra ljuvaste drömmarna. Och se på dem om och om igen. Inte vakna av ännu en skoldag framför mig. En dag försökte jag besatt att skriva ner allt, precis när jag vaknat så jag hade det färskt. Men det blev bara fel. Lät bara som en drogad saga.

Men på något sätt mindes jag allt nu. Som om det var inristat i hjärnan och var omöjligt att radera. Så.

I så fall skulle vi börja röra på oss snart, och vi skulle korkat nog glömma väskorna. Carmen skulle springa tillbaka och leta, och jag skulle vara allmänt förvirrad. Jag skulle gå till... ängen.

Mina ögon spärrades panikslaget upp.

– Vafan, sa jag allt för högt. Men Carmen verkade inte märka något. Antingen var hon så försjunken i pocketboken, eller så var hon bra på att spela det. Hur som helst så, la hon sig inte i.

Även om allt var helt sjukt. Även om jag för tillfället kunde se in i framtiden. Så kunde väll en gräns ändå gå? Ärligt talat.

Jag tänkte noga efter om beskrivningen var möjlig.

Ärligt talat, upprepade jag igen i tankarna.

Vampyrer?

Rysligt nyfiken som jag var, tyckte jag att det var värt ett försök. Herregud, det var bara en ofarlig dröm!

– Kom nu!, sa jag, reste mig raskt upp och räckte fram handen.

– Jag har precis börjat, och vi har inte ens ät...

– Kom nu!, avbröt jag henne och drog bestämt upp henne.

Jag visste redan i förväg att hon skulle le, och som jag förutspått log hon med det där bästa leendet, och vände huvudet på sned.

Vi hörde sedan något prassla och knaka. Hennes puls ökade, och jag började ana rädsla i hennes ansiktsuttryck. Förvånad var jag själv inte. Det var bara en ren ännu en gång.

Hon tog hastigt tag i min svala hand, och viskade i mitt öra:

– Vad gör vi nu?

Rätt som det va, så trädde renen fram. Men inte med samma skarpa blick som jag mindes, utan ett helt nytt uttryck. Som jag ansåg som varnade. Men jag försökte strunta i det.

Snart trevade renen tillbaka längre in.

– Du blev visst skärrad va?, skrek hon nästan i örat, men hon sa nog det för att själv förneka det.

Jag svarade inte, för att avslöja sanningen. Det skulle bli för falskt även om jag ens försökte dra ur mig en minsta vitlögn. Det var kanske inte den mest önskande egenskapen ibland.

– Kom nu Lea, vi kanske möter fler rovdjur, vi går längre in!

Hon knuffade mig lätt, och började flina ännu mer.

När jag tänkte på saken, grabbade jag tag i de tunga väskorna. Vi skulle minsann inte skiljas åt, bara för glömskans skull. Vi vandrade runt i en timme, men själv hade jag ändå inte fått nog. Våra munnarna som ständigt gick i ett evigt tjatter, tystnade aldrig. Tankspridda som vi båda var, gick vi omedvetet ut på ängen. Men vi märkte det snart, och jag började söka med blicken för säkerhets skull. Såg inget misstänkt då, men efter en kort stund såg jag något annat. Bara en skymt av en mörk gestalt, som vandrade i skogen tvärsöver oss. Jag såg som sagt inte mycket, och brydde mig därför inte. Men vägen över ängen kändes ändå lång.

– Här är väll mysigt?, sa hon muntert.

– Mmm, sa jag kyligt.

– Ska vi ta en paus här?, blir så öppet och fritt liksom!, frågade hon sedan.

– Em... , tvekade jag. Vi kan väll gå längre in och äta där i stället?, sa jag sedan för att förhindra framtiden.

– Som du vill blondie, svarade hon lite besviket.

Sedan slog hon sig ner, nästan precis när vi lämnat ängen. Hon rotade snabbt igenom väskan, och hittade snart vad hon sökte. Och hon flinade nöjt.

– Leanna!, varnade hon mig. Och kastade lunchlådan mot mig. Jag hade tur och lyckades ta emot den smidigare än vanligt.

– Klaga inte, det var jag som fixade allt!, sa hon förberedd på min avsmak.

Kycklingsallad var inte min riktigt min favoriträtt, men jag åt nöjt ändå. Märkte inte att jag var vrålhungrig förens jag fick i mig de första tuggorna.

– Tack Carmen!, sa jag med munnen full av mat.

– Jag vet, svarade hon lite för självbelåtet.

Sedan började vi dra oss tillbaka. För vem ville vara kvar här i mörkret?

Vi gick lite fortare den här gången, och jag såg än en gång, någon skymd av träden från andra sidan ängen. Men jag kände mig inte rädd, det var bara en dröm och inget hade ju hänt

så här långt.

DEL 5

Resten av kvällen tänkte jag inte mer på drömmen, utan insåg att det helt enkelt bara var en... dröm. Inget hände.

Läxorna höll mig sysselsatt, speciellt matten som jag satt länge och knåpade på.

Regnet snattrade rytmiskt mot rutan, och jag njöt riktigt av det varma teet invirad i en filt framför tv:n. Jag satte bara på något, och gladdes till och med av reklamen. Vilket var ovanligt för min del.

Nästa dag var direkt ingen direkt vanlig dag. Det skulle tydligen börja två nya elever i klassen. En av varje kön. Det var den enda informationen som hade lyckats utpressas av professor Abe. Men det var ändå något nytt, denna skola som jämt vandrade på i samma livsstil behövde överraskningar. Alla snackade om de nya eleverna innan de ens hade hunnit blivit nya. Och fysik-timmen kändes mer spännande än vanligt. De skulle komma snart, och lektionen började med en trist genomgång. När det knackade på dörren, ställde sig de flesta upp för att vara elevernas första ansikte, genom att öppna dörre. Men professor Abe gick själv med bestämda steg. Innan han öppnade mimade han "smile" och drog överdrivet upp mungiporna, medan restan av oss gjorde samma sak.

– Goddag. Ni är givetvis Alice och Edward!, sa han artigt men lätt nervöst. Och allas ögon, liksom mina drogs till deras perfekta ansikten. De var de blekaste, och vackraste jag hade sett. Deras marmorfärgade hy var fascinerande och ansiktsformerna såg ut att vara avhugget i sten. De ställde sig fram vid katedern, och presenterade sig själva.

Jag tydde inget tecken på nervositet.

De var så säkra. Och vi kände oss alla lägre.

– Jag heter Alice Cullen och har nyss flyttat hit. Carlisle Cullen, som är doktor här, är min fosterpappa. Jag och Edward är syskon. Och jag kommer säkert trivas här, klingade hennes sopranstämma fram.

– Edward, sa hon och vände sig mot hennes bror.

Själv tyckte jag inte att det hade någon större likhet, förutom hyn som matchade perfekt. Insåg inte förens jag riktigt såg på honom att det var samma person.

Samma person som i drömmen! Jag gnuggade mig i ögonen för säkerhets skull, som man brukar göra i filmer. Som om det skulle hjälpa. Men han stod såklart kvar. Jag skyggade först, men insåg sedan att jag bara uppförde mig barnsligt till. En dröm bara, en mardröm.

Alla drömde märkliga ting, upprepade jag i hjärnan, tills jag kunde uppföra mig närmare normalt. Så fort han öppnade munnen hörde jag till och med exakt samma röst.

– Jag är Edward Cullen, och är som sagt Alice bror. Vi har flyttat hit till Forks från Alaska, och vi kommer säkert trivas här, och det kommer att bli en ära att bli undervisad av er professor Abe, sa han artigt men så lågt och snabbt att jag knappt han uppfatta orden.

Abe som blivit så rörd av kommentaren, bara suckade och log.

– Ni kan sätta er ner. Edward vid fönstret bredvid Leanna och Alice bredvid Edna längst ner, sa han med en trevligare ton än han någonsin tilltalat till oss.

Och de gick smidigt till sina platser. Jag darrade lite när han närmade sig, men skärpte mig sedan.

– Försök bete dig lite vuxet, viskade jag bestämt för mig själv. Och försökte se avslappnad ut. Edna, som alltid varit så pratglad, sa inte ett knyst, utan stirrade bara avundsjukt på Alice skönhet. Edward satte sig ljudlöst ner men hade ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck, som han dolde bra.

Men jag var bra på att läsa folk. Han ignorerade mig fullständigt, och jag fick som Edna inte fram någonting.

Allas blickar bevakade Edward. Men de fick bara en ryggtavla tillbaka. Eftersom vi nästan satt längst fram. Alice däremot satt längst bak, vilket gjorde att ingen kunde se henne, inte utan att böja huvudet 180 grader, och bli upptäckt som snokare. Och ingen ville skylta med det namnet första lektionen. Edwards bronsfärgade hår gav en kontrast nyans med hyn. Och jag hade aldrig sett sådana ögon! De var gyllenfärgade och fångade minsta rörelse. Min cendréfärgade hårridå dolde min bevakning men han upptäckte mig ett ögonblick, och jag drog skamset bort blicken.

På vägen genom korridorerna, utbytte Alice och Edward många frågande blickar. Trots att ingen annan såg det, så var det något som bekymrade dem.

Jag förstod varför alla undvek att tala med dem.

Det kända jag nu också. Det var något som var skrämmande med dem. Visste frustrerat inte varför. Men den här gången var jag ett steg före de andra. Jag hade redan upplevt mer skrämmande saker. Efter de hade presenterat sig, hade ingen av dem sagt ett ord. Det kanske räckte för dem. Presentera sig, sedan hålla käften.

Men alla drogs ändå närmare, för deras skönhet. Likt änglar. Likt skrämmande änglar.

På lunchen satt de i ett hörn runt det runda bordet.

Och de var flera den här gången. Fyra nya elever satt bredvid dem.

Och alla var lika bleka, lika vackra.

Ingen skulle någonsin kunna peka ut den vackraste. Men alla var lika...hotfulla. Visste ännu en gång inte varför. Och det gjorde mig fruktansvärt frustrerad. Det var bara en instinktiv känsla att rygga. Men varför? Mina tankar avbröts när Edna och Karen samtalade om ett visst ämne, som intresserade mig.

– Det verkar som om de alla är adoptivbarn, sa Karen och fnös lätt.

– Det är verkligen vänligt av Carlisle att ta hand om dem, sa Edna ödmjukt. Medan Karen tillade:

– Men han är ju så ung. Har hört att Carlisle bara är runt 25, sa Karen och petade i maten.

Jag kunde inte undgå att fråga om de nya.

– Vilka är de andra?, sa jag men slet fortfarande inte blicken från det runda bordet.

Karen visste tydligen redan allt om dem. Och skvallrade med glädje till mig.

– Den blonda tjejen längst fram är Rosalie. Hon och den stora killen med mörkt hår, är ihop. Han heter Emmet. Och killen som jämt ser ut att ha ont, bredvid Alice är Jasper. Tillsammans också. Det är ju helmysko!

Edna avbröt henne och samtidigt som hon putsade sina glasögon.

– De är ju faktiskt inte släkt.

– Nej, jag vet. Men de bor tillsammans!, sa Karen och verkade misstänksam.

Fortfarande var min blick, fastklistrad vid deras bord.

Och jag märkte att maten låg orörd, som en dekor.

– De har inget emot lunchen i alla fall, sa jag sarkastiskt och vände tillslut blicken.

Båda märkte det samtidigt och höll med. Men det blev ingett vidare samtal.

Alice och Edward utbytte ännu oroligare blickar än sist. Men de talade aldrig till varandra. Som om de kunde kommunicera utan ord. Killen med det honungsfärgade håret som hette Jasper, gav mig bevakande blickar jämt och ständigt. Som jag bara försökte ignorera.

Kom sedan att tänka på namnen. Rätt så gammaldags för att se så moderna ut.

Och allas kroppar som varje modell skulle avunda, och deras hår som var likt direkt från frisö sedan att glo, och kände mig oförskämd över snokandet. De var trots allt bara nya elever.

DEL 6

Det var middagstid, och hela familjen satt högtidligt kring bordet, som varje kväll. Vi gick sällan ut, men det störde mig inte ett dugg. Teresa älskade mat, och överraskade oss alltid. Hon var inget vidare på böcker, bara på den kulinära sidan. Jag dreglade nästan över den hemgjorda sushin. Men var tvungen att vänta på Oliver.

Tillslut när han hade kravlat sig på den höga stolen helt själv, skulle han öppna munnen och välkomna måltiden.

–Händerna i knät varsågod och ät!, sa han glatt och kastade i sig maten. Fast han hade problem med pinnarna som snart ersattes av bestick som han var van vid.

Jag tyckte också att det var svårt från början, men hade nu råd att kalla mig själv för proffs.

Vräkte i mig, tills det inte fanns något mer utrymme för mat.

Hade glömt att dricka och kände plötsligt min torra strupe som behövde vätska. Flädersaften skvälpte sedan i magen efter många glas klunkande.

Jag var mätt och nöjd tillsist.

Men vägen från köksbordet, upp för trapporna till mitt rum kändes förfärligt långt.

Satt kvar en stund och betraktade min lille fyraåriga bror.

Olivers mörka lockar var från pappas sida, och de gled ner vid hans rundade kinder. Visst dags att klippas snart. Hans chokladbruna ögon gav en vacker kontrast mot hans bleka, sköra hy.

– Ojdå, sa han och stirrade förfärat på sin grönrandiga tröja, som nu fått en saftfläck. Hans ögon blev nu större och han såg ut att brista i gråt, vilken sekund som helst. Och som jag trodde, började hans tårar strömma ner.

– Den blev smutsig!, skrek han i tårar, och jag fantiserade att vi alla snart skulle dränkas av dem.

Men jag log, förstående. Han var säkert trött. Tänk att vara så liten. Livet är inte enkelt då. Jag reste mig motvilligt upp, och hämtade en trasa. Bar upp honom i famnen, och försökte trösta.

– Men du. Kolla här, så får du se! Jag torkar bara lite och fläcken försvinner. Som trolleri!, sa jag så övertygande jag kunde. Och hans ögon spärrades upp, vid ordet trolleri. Tårarna var så gott som borta, och ett skratt var istället på väg.

– Trolleri, det är som på tv när, när kanin i hatt!

Ville aldrig att han skulle växa upp. Min fyraåriga lillebror, ska alltid vara min lillebror.

Inte flytta ifrån mig så småningom eller studera utomlands. Gick sedan upp till mitt rum för att plugga. Eller tja, det var meningen. Skulle bara logga in på facebook, och spotify först. Kolla läget liksom. Slog sedan snabbt ner sidan, för det var ingen händelse som gav mig någon större uppmärksamhet. Jag koncentrerade mig i stället på musiken. Och kopplade in mina hörlurar. Snart var det också min födelsedag. Inget som jag såg fram emot, men heller inte avskydde. Det bara var. Men hoppades bara inte att Teresa skulle fortsätta sätta i 17 ljus i tårtan den här gången. Hon hade fortsatt med det där, och tänkte tydligen inte släppa den vanan. För varje år som ljusen blev allt fler mumlade hon bara:

– Större tårta, ja en lite större form, med en hoppfull röst.

Och det var sant, för varje år blev den större.

Stängde sedan av datan, och började med spanskan.

På kvällen såg jag någon. Fast jag kanske såg i syne. Jag var så trött. Jag skulle precis dra för gardinerna, när jag såg ett ansikte. Regnet piskade våldsamt mot rutan, och det bleka ansiktet gav en stark kontrast mot det becksvarta mörkret. Men det var inte Edwards ansikte som i drömmen.

Utan ett främmande. Hans ögon var lika svarta som mörkret om än inte mörkare. Jag hann inte se mycket. Knappt en sekund. Men det jag såg var att han var lika blek, och vacker som familjen Cullen. Det var någon mer likhet, som bara fanns där men som var omöjlig att finna.

Var tvungen att läsa för att få bort tankarna.

Läste en kärleksroman, och det hjälpte faktiskt.

Den här natten var normal, och jag drömde inget galet.

Utan sov bara tungt. Så som man egentligen borde göra varje natt.

Och började känna mig lugnare till mods.

Jag hade sovmorgon till kl 10, och njöt av att kunna göra allt i ett långsamt tempo. Åtminstonde den första halvtimmen.

Jag var tvungen att städa mitt alltid stökiga rum. Varje gång pappa påminde mig, skyllde jag bara på att jag levde, vilket inte fungerade så bra.

Garderoben var nog det största problemet. Kläderna låg mestadels inslängt och galjorna tomma. Jag betraktade röran med en lätt suck, men kunde inte skjuta på det längre.

Hittade snart borttappade plagg, och de som jag nästan glömt. Men det var skönt att rensa.

Sedan när det fanns någon ordning, hade jag förvånadsvärt mycket mera urval. Tog ett par mörka jeans, och en stickad vinröd cardi.

När det väl var klart, borstade jag tänderna och sköljde ur munnen. Log sedan dumt mot spegeln, och kände den fräscha mintsmaken i munnen. Borstade snabbt igenom håret, och sminkade mig innan jag började gå. Jag gick ner för trapporna, och tog min skräckinjagande tunga ryggsäck.

Krånglade med låset, som inte ville samarbeta. Och såg en dimmig promenad framför mig. Kände med ens att kylan genomträngde min tunna kappa, och började gå raskare för att förhindra mer kyla. Det var visst höstens tur nu. Sorgligt för jag älskade sommaren.

Även fast det mestadels regnade, så var sommaren en fin årstid här i Forks. Soliga dagar ibland, och regnbågar efter skurarna. Men hösten var bara mörk, och kall. Likaså vintern. Men som sagt har varje årstid sin gång. Vissa längre än andra.

Det var inte särkilt långt till skolan.

Åtminstone inte för mig.

Både Teresa och Michael insisterade på att senare köpa mig en bil att köra med. Men tyckte själv att det var onödigt. Jag hade en ca 2 km gångväg till skolan, vilket var lite motion om dagen. Det behövde jag, mellan alla timmars läsande och plugg. Och om jag skulle åka någon annanstans så tog jag bara bussen.

Har börjat övningsköra med Michael, och ska självfallet ta körkort. Då kan jag bara låna an av hans bilar, om jag nu måste. Han hade en Jaguar och en Saab.

Jaguaren var han rädd om, och jag skulle antagligen aldrig få köra den.

Michaels bilintresse skulle aldrig slockna, och hans dröm verkade vara att köpa den perfekta bilen till sin snart 17 åriga dotter.

Jag gick över korsningen, och det var inte långt kvar.

Det hade samlats gigantiska pölar, nästan som dammar.

Jag gick på trottoaren med mina blåa gummistövlar, och följde varje steg med blicken.

Sedan hördes en ljudlig bil, som var på väg.

När bilen närmade sig, hörde jag killarnas mullrande skratt genom den tunna bilrutan. Sedan såg de på mig, och gav menande blickar till varandra.

De svängde in till trottoarkanten i en hög fart, och tjoade av glädje när de nerstänkte mig med en våg av vatten.

Jag stod som förstenad efter det piskande vattnet, och hettade till av ursinne. Det här var tydligen det bästa sättet att roa killar, en torsdagsmorgon. Väldigt roligt.

Tittade med en suck ner på stövlarna som försvarslöst var fulla med vatten.

Gick vidare, med det skumpande vattnet, i stövlarna och de dyngsura strumporna. Stampade

ilsket och hörde ett svagt ljud av en bil.

Jag gick kvickt längre in på trottoaren. Jag hoppades att den här föraren hade bättre vett i huvudet.

Och det hade han.

Men jag hörde knappt bilen, var tvungen att lyssna varsammare än vanligt.

Och var bara tvungen att se efter, vem i denna lilla stad som kunde köra så smidigt.

Min blick förblev häpen, när den nya eleven Edward Cullen svängde in. Men inte med något tecken, på att stänka ner mig. Han körde intill trottoarkanten och stannade.

Han vevade ner volvorutan, och öppnade munnen. Men fick inte fram några ord. Som om han inte kunde bestämma sig.

– Du är Leanna va?, sade han och jag häpnade fortfarande över att han talade med mig.

– Ja.

–Vill du ha skjuts? Du ser ut att behöva det, sade hans röst som lät som en perfekt tv-reklams.

– Visst, sa jag och försökte låta nonchalant. Men undvek att se honom i ansiktet, rädd att börja rodna.

Han öppnade bildörren åt mig, och jag staplade klumpigt in. Radion var på en kanal vid namn klassiska favoriter. Och jag kände mig bekväm, när det spelades en låt jag äntligen kände igen. Clair De Lune av Debussy hade länge varit mitt mål, när jag började med piano.

Omedvetet nynnade jag med, men ryckte till av Edwards röst som avbröt mig.

-Debussy är också en av mina favoriter, sa han och log mot mig. Han fortsatte sedan att iakta mig, och distraherades av att han hade blicken på mig, och inte på vägen.

Jag gillade inte tystnaden. Inte den här sortens i alla fall. Försökte lätta upp stämningen med en av mina patetiska frågor.

– Så, vad tycker du om Forks? Trivs du?, frågade jag stelt. Och han tittade för första gången på vägen.

– Vad tycker du själv?, frågade han.

– Det är som det är. Regnigt jämt, och alla känner de flesta, sa jag och sneglade på hans perfekta ansikte.

– Gillar du det?, frågade han, och det var en fråga jag var tvungen att fundera över. Men han väntade med blicken fastklistrad mot mig, och gjorde mig frustrerad.

– Antagligen, muttrade jag.

Vi var framme vid skolan, och jag var fortfarande omtumlad över Edwards räddning.

Han öppnade dörren åt mig, och jag kände genast att min hy började knottra sig när den kalla vinden ven. Hans uttryck förändrades, och han fick en vild blick.

Jag ryste av hans reaktion.

– Här, sade hans röst mer behärskad. Och jag tackade artigt till svars, när jag tog emot hans kopparsvarta kappa och ryste. Men det var inte av köld.

Vi gick tillsammans till första lektionen. Som han utfyllde med flera frågor. Vilket passade mig bra. Eftersom jag själv inte skulle komma med något bättre samtal.

– Hur länge har du bott här?

– Har du några syskon?

– Vad gör du på fritiden?

Var bara några av de frågor, som han ställde med stor nyfikenhet. Och det gladde mig, att han än så länge inte ställde svårare frågor. Men de skulle komma.

– Vad tänker du på, nuförtiden?, frågade han med en allvarlig röst.

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle kunna svara sanningen, samtidigt som det inte lät galet. Vad skulle jag svara?

"Jag drömmer och ser en vampyr som försöker bita mig, och min bästa vän till blodsugare, är det normala tankar för en 16 åring?"

Så jag försökte slingra mig. Vilket inte gick särskilt bra.

– Vet du vad det är för lunch? Jag är riktigt hungrig idag!

Han såg menande på mig, och verkade inte vilja släppa det.

– Okej, det är lite konstigt. Vet inte om... du får inte skratta, sa jag och visste inte hur jag skulle förklara det.

– Jag lovar att jag inte kommer skratta. Jag är en lyssnare. Försök bara, vädjade han och såg med sina mörka, klara ögon.

– Var ska jag börja?, frågade jag högt mig själv.

– Börja från början, svarade han.

Vi gick uppför trapporna till idrottssalen, och tjejernas omklädningsrum närmade sig.

– Försent!, sa jag och gick in till tjejernas.

– Efter idrotten, sa hans röst efter mig.

– Efter idrotten, godkände jag. Och log för mig själv.

Jag tog av Edwards jacka, som inte var det minsta varm. Och bytte om till mina torra idrottskläder.

Idrott var ett av de få ämnena som jag var över medel på. Och kändes skönt att få röra på sig, och få min frusna kropp varm. Att vara atletisk var min mammas krav, och jag hade inte heller själv emot något att vara i form. Jag gick på friidrott 4 gånger i veckan, så det var inget problem. Men jag ville inte bli elit-friidrottare, som våran tränare jämt gnatade in i våra hjärnor.

Jag var nästan försenad efter samtalet med Edward, och sprang upp till gymnastiksalen.

Alla satt i en halvcirkel lyssnades av instruktionerna, medan jag kvickt slog mig ned.

Edward satt redan där, perfekt och orörlig. Samtidigt som jag pustade ut, och kammade ut ett par tovor med händerna.

Vi skulle spela basket. Och jag stampade nästan i golvet av iver.

Ville väcka min slappa kropp, och känna hjärtat pumpa. Och det verkade jag vara ensam om. Jag beskådade resten av klassen, och irriterade mig på deras gäspningar som blev allt högre.

Jag hamnade inte i samma lag som Edward, och jag var nyfiken över hans spel.

Jag var back den här gången. Och passade kvickt till Karen som var forward, men som klumpigt tappade den med detsamma.

När vi väl fått igång spelet. Var det en jämn match.

Edward var skickligare än vad jag någonsin anat. Han tog bollen så snabbt, och passade med så snabba rörelser att ögat knappt hann uppfatta det. Jag blev peppad över att få spela med konkurans och gjorde allt i min makt, för att ta ifrån honom bollen. Och han flinade alltid retsamt när jag inte fick som jag ville.

Jag kände mig bättre efteråt och bytte om i samtal med Carmen och andra nyfikna öron.

– Var var du i morse? Jag ringde dig ju!, sa hon med en ton av oro.

– Em... jag stötte på Edward på vägen, och han erbjöd sig att skjutsa mig.

Jag skulle inte ha sagt det. För genast babblade alla i munnen på mig med tusen frågor.

– Vad gjorde ni?

– Han e så jävla hot!

– Vad sa du då?

– Har du hans nummer eller?

Med många flera. Tusen flera. Och jag försökte sammanfatta det så kort som möjligt.

– Jag blev nerstänkt av en bilförare, och han skjutsade mig till skolan, sa jag nonchalant.

Jag hade aldrig blivit så utfrågad i hela mitt liv, och frågorna var som ett evigt uppspelt tjatter! Ville sätta händerna för öronen, och bara springa därifrån.

Jag tröttnade och röt tillsist:

– Fråga honom själv, om det är så jävla viktigt!

Och allas munnar tystnade.

Carmen som inte sagt ett ord, drog iväg mig ut ur omklädningsrummet, och röt lika högt som jag innan hon smällde igen dörren.

– Lämna henne ifred nu!

Vi gick ut, och ner för trapporna.

Jag var glad att Carmen försvarade mig. Det enda ljudet som nu hördes var våra trappsteg, och öronen fick en chans att vila.

– Hur är det?, frågade hon milt.

– Bra, svarade jag för att intyga mig själv att det var sant.

Del 7.

Det var nu fredagskväll, och som många tillbringade jag den framför tv:n. Men inte självmant. Teresa tvingade mig att se på matlagningsprogram. Med hopp om att intressera mig till kock, som hon själv.

Pappa är dirrigent. Och hans yrke var mer tilltalande. Men han peppade mig, istället för att vilja mig något helt annat. För pianist ville jag bli. En storslagen en. En som man talar om.

Men om det inte går, så följer jag gärna hans fotspår.

Michael zappade snabbt under reklampauserna, till Die Hard och pistolskotten.

För Teresa hade vunnit den naiva disskutionen om kvällens underhållning.

– Det där är enkelt, jag kan hjälpa dig att laga det!, sa Teresa medan laxen fräste mot stekpannan på tv:n.

– Mm, sa jag kort och hoppades att hon skulle glömma det. För hon hade försökt förut. Att laga mat var jag ingen direkt höjdare på.

– Får jag gå?, bad jag och log änglalikt mot mamma.

– Det är fredag. Vi vill va med dig, gå inte in till pianot varje kväll!, tjöt hon och tog tag i mig.

– Hörru, sa Michael och puffade till en kudde, men fortsatte:

– Låt henne gå. Du vet att hon int...

– Okej!, avbröt Teresa och vinkade iväg mig.

Jag var redan halvvägs uppför den mattäckta trappan, och var glad att slippa höra fortsättningen av deras samtal om mitt framtida jag.

Jag ville inte lämna dem på kvällarna, men piano var något jag behövde för att klara av varje dag.

Mitt rum var helt okej nu. Eftermiddagen hade mestadels gått åt städning. Att Michael stod i

dörrkarmen stampandes, hjälpte direkt inte.

Mitt vita överkast omgavs av fyra purpurfärgade kuddar. Mitt svarta, höga piano var avdammat och glänste nästan. Och mitt valnötsfärgade skrivbord var fritt från högar av gamla anteckningar och läxor. Färgerna var vitt och lila, och jag hade till och med ställt fram harmoniska doftljus bara för sakens skull.

Jag slog mig ner på pianopallen, och började spela. Mina händer spelade på River Flows In You. Den var ingen utmaning längre, men jag ville inte riskera att glömma bort melodin. Den var en av de vackraste låtarna jag själv kunde spela.

Efter att repetera några låtar, så ville jag ha något nytt.

Jag hade till och med skrivit en lista med låtar, som jag ville lära mig.

Men den hade jag för länge sedan tappat bort bland min röra.

Så prövade att hitta på något eget.

Timmarna flög iväg, och jag hade kommit på en bra melodi som skulle kunna vara en början på en låt.

Jag ryckte till när Teresa knackade, och öppnade dörren.

– Shh!, väste hon och gav mig varnande blickar. Hon höll lille Oliver i famnen som hade somnat, och jag drog hastigt bort fingrarna från mitt spelande, som en elstöt.

– Godnatt, Leanna, sa hon befallande.

– Godnatt mamma, svarade jag irriterat och föste ut henne, medan jag försökte stänga dörren.

– Okej, okej, fnissade hon och gav upp.

Hade bytt till min vita bommulsT-shirt när jag kröp ner i sängen, och virade det varma duntäcket runt min stela kropp efter timmars stillasittande.

Jag somnade nästan direkt, och sov djupt. Men sedan bara oroligt.

Jag drömde igen.

Jag var på ängen en en gång. Det var skymning, och mörkret skulle snart lägga sig. Sedan såg jag honom. Edward Cullen. Han var på andra sidan, som en mörk gestalt. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra. Men efter förra drömmen så borde jag vara förnuftig och springa därifrån redan från början. Men vem är förnuftig i drömmar?

Plötsligt var det becksvart. Som någon som släckt en lampa. Sedan lyste månen starkt.

Edward stegade ut i månskenet som lyste upp ängen och det gled en vinröd bloddroppe från hans mungipa. Han slickade sig om munnen och stirrade på andades häftigare och darrade av skräck. Han hade hela tiden haft armen bakom ryggen. Han dolde någonting.

Edward flinade elakt mot mig, och drog fram armen.

Mina ögon ville inte se det. Och allt var för hemskt för att vara sant. Det här var en dröm. Det måste det vara! Allt jag ville var att vakna.

Det var Edward.

Edward höll upp Oliver i ett stryptag, och på hans hals lyste ett blodrött bett. Olivers ögon var slutna, och hans kropp blek och kall där han dinglade i Edwards grymma grepp.

– Släpp honom!, bad jag med gråten i halsen.

Sedan vaknade jag, ännu mer skrämd än sist och skrek dämpat med huvudet tryck mot kudden. Jag skrek både av ilska och rädsla.

För jag ville inte mer! Inga mer drömmar, inga mer mord!, tänkte jag och skrek ännu högre.

Men ryckte snart till av en kall hand mot min axel. Huvudet slog mot väggen, när jag hastigt tände lampan.

Jag stirrade uppskakat ett par sekunder, innan jag insåg att mannen bara var Michael.

– Vad är det, gumman? Är du okej?, frågade han oroligt och strök mig över pannan.

– Det var bara en dröm, pappa. Det...är lugnt, svarade jag matt, och släckte lampan för att fortsätta sova.

– Det ser inte ut så hörru. Hur gick det med huvudet? Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig gumman, sa han och tände igen för att omfamna mig med en vaggande kall kram. Hans kroppstemperatur hade alltid varit ovanligt kall.

– Bra. Drömmen..., jag kunde inte hålla tårarna mycket längre, så det var ingen idé.

– Lea, sa Michael tröstande medan han torkade bort mina blöta tårar från kinderna.

– Oliver blev... skadad och en annan kille, stammade jag fram, och ville bara somna om och vakna upp med hela drömmen glömd.

– Det räcker så, avslutade han och masserade min rygg ett par minuter, tills jag lugnat ner mig. Det kändes tryggt att bara vara hos honom. Jag var likt en barnunge som drömt mardrömmar.

Vill du att jag ska stanna?, frågade han.

Nej. Du kan gå och lägga dig igen, svarade jag men upptäckte sedan att han var fullt påklädd. Han bar sin olivfärgade skjorta med khakibyxorna. Och hans hår såg lika vårdat och perfekt ut som vanligt.

Em... pappa har du varit vaken?, frågade jag misstänksamt och sneglade sedan på klockan som visade tre på morgonen. Han svarade inte, utan lämnade min fråga obesvarad och gick ner igen.

Jag släckte lampan misstänksamt. Varför skulle han vara uppe nu? Jag vände och vred på kudden, samtidigt som jag försökte släppa drömmen. Jag var för trött för att tänka på den, men för pigg för att sova. Ännu ett sömnproblem. Jag lyssnade på musik i mina hörlurar, och somnade tillslut med det dova ljudet av popgruppen Eels i mina öron.

Del 8.

Nästa dag såg Edward...oroad ut. Eller ängslig, något var det i alla fall när han kom närmare mig.

-Lea, kan vi prata, sa han och medan resten av familjen Cullen argumenterade något. Något som både brast ut i skratt, och oroade argsinta blickar.

-Visst kör på, svarade jag nyfiket medan jag skakade på håret. Jasper ryckte till, men blev snabbt sparkad under bordet.

-I enrum, menade jag.

Vi gick längst korridoren till biblioteket där ingen förutom den vilsna bibliotikarien höll hus.


End file.
